Hangman
by NayClem
Summary: Pure RJ fluff. OneShot. Read, enjoy and PLEASE reveiw.


**A/N This is my first fanfiction that I actually wrote a while ago so... here we go... Pure RJ fluff. Shout out to all the writers from MCBC for getting me into fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to the great Meg Cabot, apart from the plot.**

**Hangman.**

It was one of those days were you get soaked no matter what precautions you take. I didn't mind though, I had the house to myself, which meant that could have Rob over. My parents had eventually started trusting him since he had saved my life, again, last June. Anyway, that's a completely different story.

I'm 19 (nearly 20...)now so Rob's stopped harping (A/N I love that word…) on about our (in particular MY) age. He still hadn't told me what he was on probation for but that was only a matter of time…

When Rob pulled up on his Harley (he had finished building it so I now had his old Indian) he seemed happier then usual.

'Hey Rob, what're you so happy about?'

'Hey babe, can't a guy be happy to see his girlfriend?'

OK, something was definitely up, but before I could question him further he kissed me. I'm not complaining or anything but I would've liked to know what was going on, but I kind of got distracted… Hey, can you blame me? Here was this totally hot guy (my BOYFRIEND) and he wanted to KISS me. I definitely wasn't going to start talking. Any way… back to the point…

We went inside and kissed some more (you want details? Sorry you're not getting them here, I'm not some trashy romance novelist; go ask Ruth if you want that kinda thing.) Any way lets just say that we were both topless by the time we got interrupted. (Seriously, why do we ALWAYS get interrupted just when it's getting interesting?) This time it was the phone and, seeing as I was the only one home, I had to answer it.

'I suppose I should get that.'

'I suppose, or you could stay here, ignore it and let me have my way with you.'

'Rob what if it's my mom?'

While he was mulling that one over I pushed him of me (when had we ended up lying on the couch?) and walked into the hall to get the phone. It was my mother.

'Oh, hey Mom,' Mom and Dad had gone to Texas (A/N I don't live in America so I don't really know a lot about American Geography so bear with me!) for a second honeymoon, stuck and my brothers who were both on holiday with their girlfriends so it was just me, unless Rob was there, which he usually was but don't tell my Mom that. 'How's Texas?'

'Texas is fine honey, how are you? Is Rob there?' Rob walked up behind me and started massaging my still bare shoulders and neck.

'Yeah Rob's here.' Have you ever tried speaking to your mother whilst the love of you life is massaging you? Let me tell you, it's really hard.

'OK just wanted to check you were OK, I'll call again tomorrow.'

'All right speak to you tomorrow mom.'

'OK. Bye sweetie.'

So when, EVENTUALLY, my mother got of the phone, I turned around and pulled Rob down to my lips, hard. Seriously, if my mother had gone on any longer I think I would have started moaning down the phone. His lips crashed against mine and I was in heaven again, he deepened the kiss and I felt my knees weakening. I think Rob sensed that because he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me flush with his body. We made our way back to the couch and well… made out a bit (well a lot) more. Then Rob pulled away.

'What?' I asked breathlessly.

'We have to stop.'

'Why?' OK I admit I was disappointed.

'Because if we don't, then I won't be able to.' Whoa…

'Maybe I don't want you to stop.'

'Not here and not now, I don't think I would ever be able to look your parents in the face again.'

I snorted and Rob gave me his famous half amused, half disgusted smile and rolled of me.

'Can we order pizza?' He said pulling his shirt back on (when had it go to the other side of the room?)

'Yeah sure, I'll go and get the menu,' I picked up my shirt and walked into the kitchen and ordered pizza. The pizza arrived and we ate it while watching a movie. By the time the movie was finished, it was getting on two in the morning so Rob decided to stay the night. We'd done this before but nothing had happened… yet. We went up to my room and played hangman. We did this sometimes, send goofy messages to each other like;

- / - - - - / -

Would be;

I/love/u.

It was Robs' turn and he had put;

- - - - - / - -

So far I had got;

- a - -y / -e?

I was stumped so Rob said to try 'm' which made it;

M a - -y/m e?

Was that what I thought it was? I looked up at Rob and saw he has moved so he was down on one knee with this black velvet box in his hands.

'Marry me Mastriani?'

'OH MY GOD, YES!' He tackled me and kissed the life out of me, we broke apart and he opened the box, revealing the most gorgeous white gold ring with a diamond set in it. The tears were streaming down my face, 'It must have cost you a fortune!'

'Anything's worth it for you.' I really started to cry then, he was so sweet! 'God I didn't mean to make you cry! Do you really hate me that much?' I _think _he was joking.

'No, I'm just so happy!'

'Good, now we just have to tell the parents and Gary.' Rob's mom and Gary had gotten married a year ago and Rob had kind of adopted him as a father but he wouldn't go as far as calling him dad.

But he was right… as I lay in the arms of my boyfriend, excuse me _fiancé_, I realised that the most difficult thing was still coming… the parents.

**A/N Well thanks for reading and reveiws are welcome...**


End file.
